Laptop Confessions
by NeoNails
Summary: 3rd in NEO storyline. After being offended by Kurt and storming off, Kitty cools it in her room. A few hours later, a Southern Belle gives her a good talking to. A li'l but of Kurtty fluff in the end.


**Explanation:** Alright, anyone who read _A Late-Night Interview_ by me knows that I asked you guys to review and tell me what one-shot you'd like to read next. Okay, maybe there weren't _many_ responses, but a majority of you wanted the same thing: a Kurt and Kitty fic. Well, seeing as how nearly half the fics I have on this site are X-men: Evolution, and almost all of them are Scogues, I think I could try something new.

So… here's to trying something new!

**Summary:** Kitty's tired of being treated like she's the baby. So she lashes out at the one guy who truly cares. Shortly after, a close roomie reminds her of something important she can't forget.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the clothes on my back and this lovely laptop. Without the latter, you would have never seen about… 4/5s of my work. Wouldn't that be a pity?

**Side Note:** I have no concept of Kurt's German accent. Had I gone to a different high school that offered German lessons, and had I taken them, I might know how. But that never happened. So you'll just have to put up with a really crappy accent. :)

Also, expect a real abuse on Kitty's Valley Girl 'tude!

$4$

"Kitty, vat are you doing up there?"

Kitty Pryde had less then a second to process that question before a large cloud of blue sulfuric smoke swarmed the branch she happened to be sitting on, and was almost immediately replaced with a dark-haired boy.

"Kurt!" Kitty snapped, waving her arms in hopes to clear the air of the nasty-smelling smog. The laptop perched precariously on her tiny lap wobbled. Her hands immediately flew down to the computer to prevent it from falling. Once everything was steadied, she screeched, "Like, what was _that_ for?"

He smiled sympathetically at her. "Sorry, Kitty," he replied, "Ve vere looking for you,"

Kitty scooted a little further away from the blue fuzzball and leaned a portion of her weight onto an intersecting branch. She shifted her body so she was facing Kurt and one leg was resting on the branch on which she was sitting. The laptop was moved to rest on that bent knee. She squinted, realizing Kurt's implication.

"What do you mean…'we'?" she asked, annoyed.

"Ve vere looking for you! Ve didn't know vhere you vere. Scott thought you vere vith _Lance_ again, and told me to find you." If it wasn't for the fact that Kitty had since gotten over her ridiculous crush on the lazy Brotherhood of Mutants leader, she might've taken offence at the pure repulsion Kurt felt for the other teen. So while she ignored that particular opinion, she was still a little miffed about the over-anxiety her teammates felt for her.

She was 16 now. She could drive, but not without an adult driver with her. But finding one of those in the mansion was impossible. Still, 16. Two more years, and she'd be a legal adult. So why did Scott and Kurt and everyone else have to treat her like she was Jamie's age? (1)

"Ugh!" Kitty exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What _is_ it with you guys anymore? I was just, like, writing to my mom and dad! Is it, like, _that_ big a deal!"

She could only describe Kurt's expression as…stunned. His mouth was open and was blinking, completely shocked. Finally, he began to chuckle, which gradually became a full-on belly laugh.

That wasn't the reaction Kitty wanted. Kurt was the jokester of the 'original' (2) X-men, but she thought he might at least _try_ to be sympathetic to the sad absurdity that was her life. Seriously, did living here mean she had to forfeit _all_ of her rights to her privacy? Was it that weird that she wanted to get away from it all now and again? Granted, it was kind of odd that she was using a tree to get away from them, but still. You were supposed to use what God gave you, or something like that, right?

She rolled her eyes, fed up. Making sure her laptop was secure, she smacked Kurt's arm with all her might. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

This only made Kurt laugh harder. "Kee-ty…" he said, between gasps of laughter. "You…look so…angry… Won't stop… saying…'like'." He clutched his sides.

Kitty felt her face turn scarlet. Alright, she had taken enough of this abuse. Shutting her laptop angrily (despite the programs she still had open on it), she phased through the tree, landing quite solidly on her feet. Without turning back, she stalked back to the mansion. Despite her tiny stature, she managed to stride to the building fairly quickly. Of course, she was a little winded from walking so fast, but thanks to Mr. Logan's training sessions, it wasn't half as bad as it could have been.

"Kitty!"

She heard Kurt calling out to her from behind, but she was still too angry to think of speaking to him. So she flung the door open with all her might, narrowly missing slamming into the tall solid mass known as her fearless leader, Scott Summers. "Oof- Kitty!"

Lashing out, she snapped, "Oh, right! I'm here! I wasn't, like, off eloping with Lance! That's what you guys think, right?" His mouth was open, just like Kurt's minutes before, but she wasn't concerned over the irony.

She continued making her way up the stairs and into her room, and stalked past Rogue, for once, angrier than the Goth.

Once the petite brunette entered the room she shared with Rogue, she slammed the door shut. Rogue, who had already left the room, turned to face Scott, who looked as stunned and speechless as she felt. Scott and Rogue stared at each other for a beat before Rogue exclaimed,

"What the hell was up with her?" (3)

$4$

Kitty skipped dinner. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry; she just didn't want to deal with everybody else and what they would doubtlessly say about her. So she stayed in her room. What if it was a cowardly thing to do and it was more likely something Rogue would do than her? (4)

The door opened. Rogue walked in, warily eyeing her roomie. She didn't say anything, just grabbed one of the paperbacks she kept stacked around the room and curled into the comfy leather-coated chair by the window.

Kitty, who had opened her laptop hours ago to continue with her e-mail to her family (which she had just sent minutes before), waited for Rogue to say something. In the years she had spent here in the mansion, she had learned quite a bit about her bunkmate. Just because Rogue never said anything didn't mean she wasn't listening.

Every time Kitty had a problem, or was really angry, or really happy, she would immediately go to her room to tell Rogue. While it was kind of sad that she knew Rogue would _always_ be in there, she also knew that Rogue would _always_ listen.

No matter how many times she sighed at Kitty for interrupting her reading, or rolled her eyes when the younger girl gushed over Lance's 'manliness', or even scoffed when she obsessed over Kurt's possible crush. Rogue always listened. It was like one of those constants she heard her math teacher talking about. It always happened. No matter what.

So, she waited for Rogue to ask what happened. That's how it went. Rogue picked up on her roommate's over-emotional attitude, and would ask who did what to put her in such a mood.

Yet here she was, sitting in the comfy chair and reading her book. Rogue had been sitting there for the past 5 minutes, yet she _still_ hadn't said anything to Kitty. What was going on here?

"Aren't you going to ask?" Kitty questioned, incredulous. This wasn't right. Why hadn't Rogue asked anything yet?

"Hmm?" Rogue looked up, like she hadn't even noticed Kitty was in the room. "Ah'm sorry, Kit, Ah didn't hear you. What's wrong?"

Kitty jumped up from her bed. "Ugh! That's just it! _Everything's_ wrong!" She began to pace back and forth. "Everybody treats me like I'm, like, this fragile little thing! Okay, so maybe I used to like Lance. But, like, is it _that_ big a deal! And Kurt- Kurt! Ugh, he's, like, _so_ convinced I'll just leave one day and never come back! And let's not _even_ get into, like, Scott. What _is_ his deal with Lance? I know he's, like, Scott's archenemy or whatever, but still. It's like, I wanna shake Scott and shout, "Like, get over it already. You're, like, our leader. Shouldn't you being acting leader-ly or whatever?""

Her entire one-sided conversation left her a little winded. Actually, that's usually how she felt after she vented to Rogue. But in all the time Kitty'd spoken to her, she'd never seen Rogue look so…odd. The older girl's typically pale face was turning pink, and she wasn't looking Kitty in the eye.

Rogue made a breathy little noise, and Kitty was trying to think of what could it be when she realized that Rogue was chuckling. Rogue didn't laugh! And yet she was- at her, no less! "What's so funny?" Kitty snapped, annoyed.

Clearing her throat, Rogue straightened up. "Sorry," she replied. "Um, it's just… when you get all pissy lahke that, you start saying 'lahke' in every other sentence. It's kinda funny." Rogue tried to hide her smirk when she saw Kitty's frown deepen, but she was doing a poor job.

"I don't need to, like- ugh!" Kitty practically growled as her smirk deepened. She sighed, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. "I don't need this," she replied, turning to leave.

Before Kitty could take three steps, Rogue had jumped up and grabbed the younger girl's arm. "Hold it, Kit, calm down. Ah didn't mean for you ta get yer panties in a bunch-" Kitty spun around, but Rogue's mouth was already twisted in a sly line. "That was a joke. C'mon, Ah _know_ there's a li'l bit of humor left in that teeny-tiny body o' yours."

Kitty sighed, able to achieve a semblance of patience. "Okay, Rogue, but next time this, like, happens to you, expect no mercy- but lotsa humor," she joked. Kitty smiled, but it was forced. Rogue rolled her eyes and pulled lightly on the brunette's arm, tugging her over to the nearest bed, Kitty's. She had Kitty sit down, but Rogue herself remained standing.

Rogue ran a hand through her hair, and rubbed the bridge of her nose with the other. "Kitty," she finally began, "Ah _know_ why you're angry at Scott and Kurt, Ah do. But the thing is, if they didn't care about you, they wouldn't worry. They _care_. So they worry. Scott just wants the best for everybody- and you gotta love the Boy Scout for that. And Kurt… Jesus, Kurt cares about you more than anyone else could. So stop bein' so damned thickheaded and tell the boy that you do, too!" (5)

Kitty blinked repeatedly, shocked at Rogue's open and harsh accusation. For the longest time, Kitty stared at Rogue. It was odd, but for the first time, _she_ was stunned speechless, not anyone else. After a minute or so, Kitty made up her mind. Giving Rogue one last look, she became intangible and disappeared through the bed.

$4$

Her mind was running a million miles an hour, but as she entered the kitchen, she noticed Kurt was still in there as well. His back was turned to her, and it looked as though he was washing the remainders of the dishes. Kitty's brain seemed to focus on Kurt, and she went intangible again, slipping through the floor.

Kurt wasn't paying any attention at all to what had been going on behind him, and was focusing on scrubbing a dish. It had been Kitty's night to do the dishes, but when she didn't show up for dinner, Kurt offered to do them in her place. He thought he heard some of the new X-girls giggling over the his silly schoolboy crush. It really was silly. Why should he like Kitty? Sure, she was pretty. But so was Jean. And his half-sister, Rogue, was kind of pretty, if she stopped putting all that make-up on her face. What made Kitty so special?

He set the dish on the drying rack, and picked up a glass. As he did, none other than Kitty phased right through the sink. She smiled kindly and muttered, "Sorry, Kurt," Then she leaned in and, as though it was nothing new, pecked Kurt on the cheek. She phased through Kurt and the sink, disappearing from sight.

Kurt stared at the glass he was holding. Despite his rubber glove-encased hands, that were covered in suds, he touched the spot where she'd kissed him gingerly. Smiling a little, he went back to work on the dishes.

_That's_ what made Kitty so special.

$4$

(1) Eh, selfless promotional advertising. _A Late Night Interview_. Jamie rants and raves over his age, and what happens? Kitty does the same. We all feel too young sometimes.

(2) Original as in Kurt, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Evan, etc. Before Amara and Jamie and Rahne and the other newbies joined the team.

(3) Ah, ironies. The first time you will ever get to hear (or read, really) _Rogue_ ask what's wrong with _Kitty_. How I love breaking stereotypes. Plus, I got to give Scott and Rogue their own little cameo. I think I need therapy.

(4) And, yet another ad. This one's for _I Wonder_. Rogue thinks about the crazy going's on in the third X-men movie and skips dinner as a result. Well, it _is_ a Rogue-like thing to do.

(5) I don't think it's physically possible for me _not_ to include Rogue in any of my X-men fics. I'm just weird like that. Though I think Kitty needed that talking to, nonetheless. I can't _tell_ you how fun it was to type Rogue saying that "panties in a bunch" line. I don't know about you guys, but I could practically see her saying that in her country twang of an accent.

Hope you liked my very first Kurtty one-shot!


End file.
